Instrument of Mourning
by The Ende
Summary: NarutoXTamora Pierce. Naruto is a girl with hidden strengths but when the aging Hokkage starts demanding grandkids she heads for the hills or mountains in this case. Once she gets there the troubles start including getting sucked through a portal to Torta
1. Chapter 1: The one year trip

AN: Hi this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Anyway I read this fanfic called deception and I really liked it this is sort of based on some ideas from that. Please don't kill me! Jumps into bomb shelter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Instrument of Mourning

Chapter one: The one year trip

Naru looked askance at the Hokage as she listened to his proposal about her getting a mate. For Kami's sake she was only thirteen years old, sure she looked more mature then that but that didn't change the facts that she was way too young to be even thinking about having children.

"Why do you want great grandchildren now all of a sudden?"

"I am getting old" was all the old man replied.

Naru wanted to slam her fist into the wall but thought better of it. It was one of those rare moments when she lost her temper and even now she didn't let it show.

She had to come up with something to get out of this mess she was in. Sighing she looked around the old mans office hoping for inspiration.

The office was round and sparse. There were hangings on the wall and a desk, to the right of it was a window on the desk itself were piles and piles of paperwork that the old Hokage had yet to finish dealing with. Along another wall there was a shelf of books and scrolls.

Finally her gaze landed on one of the hangings this depicted a scene of a nine tailed fox when she suddenly came upon her plan.

"If I agree to this I must have one condition." she said the plan forming rapidly in her mind.

"What is it." the man had a suspicious look to him as he said this but he already knew that he would agree. He couldn't very well force the girl to go out and get pregnant and he didn't want to to boot.

"You will give me leave to go on a training mission so that I may train my control over the Kyubi's powers and ask the wise man in the mountains some questions. I would like to know what sort of effects pregnancy will have on the demon and seal and vice versa." she kept a straight face the entire time not mentioning that she could probably send a messenger hawk or be there and back herself in a very short time. Nobody knew her true strength, and even though he knew she could go fast Sarutobi didn't know nor did he need to know that she worked under weights that were never lifted.

Naru watched the old mans face nearly holding her breath in anticipation. She watched the emotions flit across her face, weary then sorrow finally followed by acceptance. When he gave his answer she knew that he knew of her ruse but was choosing to let her go anyway. And the worst bit was that the knowledge of her lie made her feel guilty but Kami dammit she wasn't ready to have a baby yet she had only been a ninja for a year and she didn't want to take such an extensive leave from it.

"Fine but you have one year to do this in, at the end of which you must return or else I will be forced to report you as a missing Nin." Before she could say something edgewise he continued. "Not out of revenge Kami knows I don't want to force you into doing something if you feel you are unready for it, but because of what you contain and you know as well as I that the council would not let your absence beyond the given time go unpunished." The old man had a tired look on his face as he finished his speech.

_**I hate to say it kit but the man's right. Those old farts still think you are a demon rather then being a demon vessel. **_A deep voice in her mind said.

This belonged to the demon. She was the container of the nine tailed fox demon king Kyubi. For reasons never disclosed to her the year she was born, no the day she was born, he attacked the village hidden in the leaves. Many shinobi died that day including one Arashi Kazama aka the yellow flash known to most as the fourth Hokage. He hadn't been able to defeat the enraged demon so he sealed it inside the tiny form of a new born baby girl sacrificing his life in doing so and saving Kanoha.

Thirteen years later Naru Kazama became a ninja and was placed on a three man cell headed by a jounin instructor. Her team mates were Shikamaru Nara a lazy kid with an IQ well over two hundred and Hinata Hyuga the heir to the byakugan blood limit and clan head title. Their teacher was Kakashi Hatake a jounin who had a sharingan eye acquired in mysterious circumstances and the liking for a series called Itcha itcha paradise. The book series was renowned for its pervertedness written by the infamous legendary sanin Jariya. Together they were known as team seven.

_To some people there one and the same and in some cases that can become true_. She replied in her mind, her eyes losing focus for a moment as she concentrated on relaying these words to her tenant.

_**Perhaps if people had been more compassionate towards them it would not have happened**_ Was the retort

These words brought to mind the events of the chunin exam where the demon vessel Gaara was used as a weapon to try and destroy Konoha. Luckily they had been stopped and Naru and a squad of anbu managed to defend Sarutobi against the sound five while Hinata and Shikamaru defeated the one tailed sand demon along with Sasuke and Sakura.

It turned out that Sunagakure didn't know that Orochimaru was the one behind the attack; the sanin used them to get his revenge on the village. Because of this they were forgiven and war avoided.

_Oh so your defending these humans._ Naru was happy that the old fox demon wasn't as much against the whole human race as before. When she'd first found out about him there was trouble keeping his blood lust from leaking through to her and was even forced to lock herself in her room on occasion to keep from going on a killer rampage. For the most part it worked except for that one time...

Shaking her head she didn't listen to the riled demons response and focused once more on the Hokage who'd been speaking the entire time without him knowing.

"Uh Naru I need your answer?" The Hokage an impatient look to his eye looked her up and down. He hadn't missed the glazed look in her brilliant blue orbs.

Naru was thirteen as mentioned. She had waist length pale blonde hair with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes were bluer then the sky and her mouth was a perfect cupid's bow soft and pink and tempting to many of the young men of the village and even a few of the older truth be told. At the moment she wore her hair up in a mid height pony tail. She wore black tight shorts and an off the shoulder tank top one strap over her shoulder the other hanging off. She wore black sandals and her headband was around her waist like a belt. Apart form that there was a fanny pack around her waist where she kept her ninja gear.

"I said is that sufficient time for what you need to do and when will you be going. Uh Naru?" The Hokage got a tic in his eye as he noticed his young charge zoning out again.

"Lets see vanilla or strawberry." she was saying to her self thinking of what food she should premake for the journey and what she would be making when she got there. The only sad thing would be that since she would be gone she wouldn't have a chance to find out if her crush liked her. Oh well it was better this way, and if she found it impossible to shake the man of his obsession for another generation of grandkids, then she could find out then.

"Yes it will be enough time to sort out my affairs and issues I might have about your...plan." she said surprising the man who had been thinking that she had not been listening. Looking distinctly taken aback he dismissed her telling her she would leave in the morning with a squad of anbu who would serve as her guards on the journey and to pacify any objections the "old farts may have"

As the she left having decided not to argue with her Hokage about the anbu squad...yet. She could hear laughter coming form her mind it was the Kyubi laughing at the old mans response when he found out that she wasn't as spacey as he thought. Looking back into the room the blond gave a smart salute then disappeared.

In her house which happened to be the house of the old Hokage her father she went directly to her room. In there was a dresser and a bed and a closet filled with the clothes her sensei and Hokage had schemed into forcing her to wear a year ago. On the dresser was a picture of her father the fourth Hokage. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes that matched hers. In the picture he was wearing a black headband around his unruly hair and white coat with flames on the hem. He wore a goofy grin on his face, he looked too young to have died but he had. Three months after that picture was taken her sensei told her.

The reason Naru knew who her father was Naru speculated as she pulled clothes after clothes out of her dresser and through them neatly into a bag, was that he had threatened to leave the village if they hadn't. She would feel alone and like she never had a father and even though she knew knowing who he was wouldn't change a thing the sudden urge had overcome her. She would watch all the little ones with their fathers and she just had to know and by Kami she wasn't going to be taking no for an answer.

The Hokage was understandably nervous at first, He didn't know how the vessel would react when she found out about the fact that her father was the reason the Kyubi was inside of her. He knew that there weren't any other choices and the lives of many were more important then the life of one infant. He told himself that at first but he still wished later on that there had been some other options.

Naru didn't get angry when she found out. Not then anyway and not where they could see. All she knew was that everyone treated her badly because of something her father had done and no one would tell her what that something was!

How was she supposed to know whether to hate him or forgive him if she didn't know exactly what he'd done? So instead of getting angry at the old man she walked calmly away. She was even calm as she walked towards forest surrounding Kenosha. She remained calm right up to the point when she lost it some distance from the village and let loose with all her rage along with the power that it released from the Kyubi. When she was done she was exhausted and the area was devastated. She collapsed into unconsciousness, she slipped into unknowing then.

That was when she found out about the kyubi. That was when she found out about the crime her father had committed against her. That was when she found that she could forgive. She was been ten.

Now she was at peace with her past and the villagers didn't hate her anymore. Perhaps it was because she was a girl and so less threatening or perhaps it was her gentle nature and all around nurturing personality that endeared her to villagers. And if that wasn't enough her cooking surely would have done the job not that she would cook for just anyone.

_**Kit? You've been standing here holding a pair of panties in your hands for about fifteen minutes now, are you ok? **_The fox voice held a hint of amusement as he said this.

"What? " looking down Naru blushed and quickly put the underwear back. It was completely impractical for her purpose it was a just a peace of lace for pity's sake. She had no idea why she had gotten it. Actually that was a lie she did know why she had gotten it, she had gotten it for the day when her crush would and she would be able to... and they would. But she wouldn't let herself think that now she had to go make dinner then shower and ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a big day for her.

Walking into the kitchen Naru sensed something was wrong immediately. However a quick scan of the room revealed nothing. The kitchen was large and a chef's dream. A smell of spices filled the air. Stainless steel counters lined the walls with cabinets of birch. against one wall was a six burner stove and on the wall next to it was a set of sliding French doors with lacy curtains to keep her privacy, well, private. Across the kitchen on the other side of the kitchen island was a double door stainless steel fridge. Hanging above the island were pots.

Suddenly she heard a snap outside her window and pretending to be heading over to the stove she took a look out the window. Some one was outside her window hiding in a bush! Setting a pot on the stove she used the opportunity to turn her back on it and reached into her pocket for a kunai. Swift as a striking cobra Naru whirled sending the kunai out into the night.

"OWWWWWW F ginger bread men in candy land next to a porno bar!!" **(Heehee couldn't resist looks like Neji isn't as stuck up as we all thought.)**

What?

Then the voice and the words penetrated he mind and she realized who it was. Panicking slightly she ran to the bathroom forgetting her superhuman speed in her worry, grabbed a first aid kit and was out the door in a trice. Even with out the super speed she was damn fast.

"Imp so sorry I thought you were a burglar! Please forgive me!" she told the pale youth on the ground. The said youth didn't say anything just gave his trade mark white eyed glare. _Hyugas._ She thought.

_**I agree completely you know I knew a demon that fell in love with a human and they...**_ the Kyubi began describing some things that made Naru blush furiously.

_Shut up_

"have to go now."

"Huh what" Naru said to the thing Neji just finished saying. His arm then was bandaged up and he was on his feet towering above her. She was still kneeling.

"I said I am fine now thank you for your assistance but I have to go now." Nejis face didn't change form it's normal apathetic look but his voice showed how annoyed he was, or rather how much more annoyed he was rather then the regular amount of annoyance he usually shoed if that makes any sense what so ever.

Neji was just starting to walk away when a hand clamped onto his wrist. Fighting back a blush he turned hoping she wasn't about to ask why he was hiding in the bushes in front of her window. Barely managing to keep a straight face he surveyed her with an enquiring air.

"Please will, will you stay and have dinner I haven't made it yet so Ill even let you pick what we have." she said in a wheedling tone. Neji almost smiled but didn't as that would ruin his reputation. **(Ha!) **He was about to say no as it was much too risky when he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

Naru had gone all chibi and was standing in front of him with her hands clasped in front almost prayer like and her eyes large and soft and moist and her mouth oh Kami he didn't want to think about that detectible fruit. Sighing hoping he wouldn't regret he nodded still not trusting himself to talk.

"Yes! I can make anything you want this is going to be great." Naru said jumping up. Unconsciously she reached behind her and grabbed Neji's hand and began pulling him toward the door.

Suddenly she stopped when she reached the door. A look of horror filled her face and a cold feeling entered her being. But when she looked she saw Neji's face was aglow. She made to let go of his hand but he gripped it firmly.

"I know your leaving tomorrow and I know that this is a bad time to say it but I can't wait a whole year Naru I um I don't hate you."

"Huh Neji are you trying to tell me something." Naru couldn't help but nudge just a little. If she was right then her crush was moments away from telling her he liked her. It was all her fantasies come true and she would be leaving tomorrow!

"I like you" he said. Finally then his composure broke and he and a dazed but happy Naru went into the house and they ate a very good dinner together after which Naru walked Neji home then came back and went to bed smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Au revoir Konoha!

A/N: Yet another installment in this weird story. Please review! Criticism is welcome and any questions you may have. Also it would be nice to know if anyone's really reading is.

Oh and are the chapter(s) too long? Too short? Let me know!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me blah blah blah.

Chapter Two: Au revoir Konoha!

Parting is such sweet sorrow.

The next morning Naru was woken by the sunlight coming through the curtains of her window. She had forgotten to close them the night before for...obvious reasons. Yawning Naru jumped out of her queen sized bed and shuddered at the feel of cold wood on her toasty warm feet. It was pretty damn cold in here for July. (A/n: she has AC summer in the heat is no fun!.)

Thinking about that she didn't complain not even to herself where no one could see or hear her.

Then she remembered why she had wanted to wake up so early, the one year trip! She was going away for an entire year to train in the mountains. Ok it was really a way to delay the inevitable matchmaking that Sarutobi had planned, but whatever works right?

She walked over to the large mahogany dresser which stood in front of the window. Outside was the back garden. As mansions went the place she lived wasn't nearly as big as some of the other clans. But it had something few of them ever did a feeling that it wasn't just a place to live but that it was a home.

Her gaze fell upon the small trickling stream that ran through a series of small waterfalls leading to a pond near the edge of the forest. The pond was filled with fish, fat gold fish to be precise. She had been told an amusing story about how her father threatened to catch one and he and her mother would have gold fish soufflé. Suffice it to say she was none too happy about that.

Apart form the stream was a training area and a small patch of flowers and the most distinctive thing a Sakura tree.

sighing at the nostalgic sight before her Naru went back to pulling out her outfit for the day. she wore another one of her Tank tops this one red and a blue skirt with slits on either side over a pair of shorts underneath. A medium height ponytail completed the ensemble, back pack nice and settled on her back and she was ready to go.

Naru walked out of the house locking up behind her. she wanted to get to the gates fast so she could avoid any sort of delays that might arise.

_**Good luck kit. the **_Kyubi quipped to her before she set off at a fast sprint.

_Ha! I'll need it, I'm positive the old mans going to try something. _Naru thought back Darkly.

_**My aren't you anxious to get away...**_

Naru decided wisely to ignore him in favor of concentrating on running instead.

She could have just shunshinned there but she didn't think it was necessary; she wanted to preserve her strength. She might be at jounin level but she wasn't all powerful, the rest of her power came from the Kyubi and she didn't want to think about tapping into that.

Twenty minutes later Naru stood in front of the gates that led to the forest and the outside world and in her case to escape. The reason it had taken her so long to get to the gate was that she happened to run right past her favorite ramen stand Ichi Raku Ramen. She couldn't resist the alluring smell tempting her to stop for a while and get something to eat.

"Hi Naru, how's everything?" the old man behind the counter said to his favorite customer.

"Ah pretty good I was just heading to the gate." she sat down at the bar placing her rather large backpack on the ground next to her.

"Oh I take it your going somewhere then? Is it a mission?" the man arched an eyebrow in her direction as he placed a bowl of steaming miso ramen in front of her five minutes later.

"Heh you sure know me well, and no it's not a mission." with that none to satisfying answer she snapped her chopsticks in half saying "Itadikimasu". She blew on the hot soup causing the swirls of steam to go haywire then took a bite almost moaning with pleasure.

"Are you going away?"

Naru choked her eyes flew open and she began to cough. when she had controlled herself she looked at the man tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How did you know? Are you psychic" _Whoa déjà vu._ Shaking her head she stared intently at the man waiting for his answer.

"Yes." he stated a serious look on his face.

Naru fell over then she dragged herself back onto the stool and glared at the man his face was smiling when she was back up fully.

"Actually no I can't. Your backpack is rather large and you're being vague. There's a pass next to you that is used to prove that you are not a missing nin and get you past the gates.

"Oh," Naru's eyes were small dots as she took all this in then slurping the remainder of her ramen she paid and said good bye to the man before heading out. she was stopped however as the man called to her.

"Naru? Come back safe."

Naru who was just ducking out of the stall turned back to the man saying. "You know I will." then she was gone.

Now at the gate she showed the anbu man who had a hawk mask the pass. Before he could verify it though Naru heard panting behind her.

"WAIT!" She looked around it was her team mate Kiba with his dog Akumaru loping along beside him tongue lolling.

Naru waited patiently while Kiba ran up and stood catching he breath. she had a feeling he was stalling her but then again she could just be antsy to start her journey. She did want to leave before lunch after all.

Finally getting fed up with waiting she snapped. "Well? what do you want?" Naru wasn't easy to annoy normally but today she was upset. She was going to leave, hell she wanted to leave, but her crush Neji had just confessed to her yesterday. Now she wouldn't see him for an entire year. There was also the matter of the fact that she didn't know her own feelings towards him nor quite believe his towards her. so all in all she was understandably short tempered this morning.

Kiba didn't blink an eye he had been told she might get this way if she was delayed anxious as she was to leave and all. "I need help with something its important and everyone's too busty with something please help!" he finished on a desperate note.

Naru was instantly wary about the whole everyone's too busy thing. what were they so busy with?

_**Probably a party for after your gone.**_ a voice said (Guess who?)

_And maybe there coming up with ways to force you into a stuffed animal_. she replied snidely.

"Hmmph they would never do that. You wouldn't let them...you wouldn't right... NARU!

Choosing to ignore the irate Kitsune she returned her attention once more to the kid. Well he was technically her age but in skill he was a kid compared to her. Then she saw his worried face like he was afraid she would refuse.

"All right what do you need help with, Oh never mind about that I'll be leaving later in the day give it to me then." this last was said to the Anbu who had come back to tell her she could go through the gate. Kiba's face broke out in to a wide grin. The anbu's emotions remained a mystery. But he too had an air of being relieved.

_**Very fishy if you ask me.**_

_Oh stop trying to play detective._

_**Humph.**_

A few minutes later they were standing in front of Kiba's house. He led her around to the back yard. There was lots of grass and bushes even a pond like the one she had in hers. There was a garden too though it had vegetables. Kiba led her over to a corner where he showed her a plot. Naru gasped in shock when she saw a whole bunch of decapitated sun flower stalks sticking out of the ground like poles.

"What happened?" Naru asked obviously this wasn't something he did because he wouldn't have showed her if it was.

"I'm growing these sunflowers for someone," at this he blushed and Naru looked sideways at him having a feeling she knew who this "Someone" was. "Anyway I was going to pick them and give some to her today but when I got out here they were all gone! Could you please help me figure out who did it?" he finished.

"Well I really have to go." Naru trailed off she really did have to go, without any sort of clues it could take all day for them to find out. Then she remembered she could do the shadow clone jutsu sighing she agreed to help.

"All—right; "Naru stopped looking down at the boy who had gone chibi with tears streaming down his face. When he realized that they were unnecessary he went back to his regular self so quickly Naru wondered whether she had just imagined the transformation.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naru yelled. Instantly there stood five Narus besides the original. "You and you comb the yard and look for clues, you, you and you go look through out the village ask people questions look for anything suspicious got that?" "Hai!" they replied before setting off.

"We should probably split up and go look too." She told Kiba who jumped guiltily quickly stuffing something into his pocket. Probably just a picture of Hinata or something. "Hai!" then he too ran off leaving Naru by herself.

Two hours later and Naru still hadn't found anything. Neither had any of her clones it seemed. There just didn't seem to be any leads whatsoever. So it came as a complete shock when she came around a corner only to find a trail of petals that looked like they came from sunflowers.

Suspicious thinking that this was the best she could have hoped for she walked on following the path of petals.

It led to the Yamanaka flower shop. Damn she thought probably just a person getting some flowers here she growled. That was when a flower petal fell down onto her hair. Brushing it off she looked up to see a sunflower sticking out of a gutter on the roof. Why would a flower be there? Deciding to investigate she was suddenly stopped by a shout.

"NO YOU IDIOT! Over there these are flowers not hardware!" she looked around to see Ino Yamanka with in an apron hands on hips yelling at a man at the back of a truck with its door wide open, out of it spilled a dozen different kind of flowers all yellow. On the ground a bunch of tulips lay where they had fallen out of there carrying thing.

"Look miss were deliverymen not flower boys so if you want a delicate touch find someone else to help you." the man said irritably.

That was when Ino noticed Naru her eyes brightened and she walked over to her saying "Hi Naru what's up?"

"Uh nothing."

She didn't bother asking Ino how she was. she had a feeling Ino didn't really disserve it. She was right.

"Could you help me bring these flowers in these imbeciles seem to be all thumbs when it comes to handling flowers and I'm afraid they will get damaged." at the mention of the men she jerked her thumb over he shoulder at them a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm kind of in the middle of helping someone else already maybe you could..." Naru tried to sidle away she really did try but well Ino...

"Oh please? don't you know everyone's busy? Besides this is a special order. It wont take more than ten minutes I swear." Ino wheedled her voice persuasive.

Well she did have five clones on the job so she really didn't have to do anything right away. I mean their all ready doing everything that can be done and Ino really seems to need my help.

"Fine." Naru let out a sigh as Ino squealed with delight.

"Thank you Naru your the best.

_**Push over.**_

_Stuffed animal._

"…"

Finally the last basket of flowers a bundle of yellow roses was placed on the floor of the Yamanaka shop. Naru stood up wiping the sweat off her brow. It was sweltering out there and with the exertion she was really sweating Now all she wanted to do was take a shower. Then she opened her eyes which had been closed while she wiped off the perspiration.

"Oh my." she said softy, the room was filled from wall to wall with yellow flowers of about a dozen different kinds, Sunflowers, Roses, Daisies, Daffodils, tulips, carnations, etc…

"Its so beautiful." she whispered.

"Yeah, I know, here lets drink this on the bench outside.

Naru accepted the cold glass Ino pushed into her hand and together they walked out the door to sit chatting watching the different people walk by on there days shopping.

_**Kit...Kit...KIT WILL YOU LOOK! **_Kyubi yelled loudly in her head.

Naru jumped violently slopping the drink down her front. As Ino fussed over her She scanned the crowd then spotted what she assumed she was supposed to spot.

The yellow flower head bobbed on the shoulder of a man as he walked down the street. Silver hair glinted in the summer sun for a second. was that? Nah couldn't be must be some old guy. With a sunflower. Wait sunflower!

Disregarding her stained shirt and Ino's shrieks to come back Naru ran after the man with the sunflower. Dodging past civilian after civilian Naru forgot the heat, she even forgot why she was running instead enjoying the running itself as she raced through the crowd dodging left and right missing by inches, her eyes trained on the yellow bobbing object far ahead of her.

Panting Naru rounded a corner to see her Sensei, Kakashi, standing in front of a house. He had the sunflower in his hand he looked nervous about something. Not that she could tell with the mask on. He just gave off an air of nervousness.

Naru had been running so fast that she didn't have time to stop so instead went barreling into Kakashi who caught her by the shoulders steadying her.

"whoa now where's" the fire." he stated taking in her disheveled state including the stain on her shirt from the juice along with the added dust and dirt from the high speed chase. Naru felt herself blushing but decided to plow on with what she was doing anyway.

"Kakashi what are you doing with that sunflower." She pointed at the sunflower on his shoulder as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Her other hand was braced on her knee while she leaned over still breathing heavily after Kakashi had released her.

"I'm giving to someone in the hospital but as I was walking I was stopped by the Anbu saying that The Hokage needed me immediately, and then I noticed someone following me so I stopped again." Kakashi replied straight foward as ever.

"Oh well all Kiba's sunflowers were stolen and he asked me to help him. Apparently everyone else is busy with something." a note of disgust entered her voice at this causing Kakashi to lift a brow the only emotion she was able to see on his face.

"That's what I was called to the Hokage tower about. But I really want to deliver this sunflower... Oh thank you Naru!" Kakashi said as he placed the yellow flower into her thrust out hand. Naru smiled wryly why fight the inevitable? "All right who do want this delivered to?"

Kakashi gave his famous upside down u, one eyed smile and told her.

Making sure she had it memorized she left to go the hospital to deliver it sighing.

That was pretty much how the day went. In-between looking for clues for the sunflower thief she was approached by various friends and villagers alike all needing her aid all unable to get it else where because everyone was busy with this mysterious something that was happening that apparently included the whole damn village.

Some how she managed to slip away long enough o change her tank top to one that was the same color as her skirt.

Then it was back to business. She had to help catch lost pets like the fire ladies cat. Oh how she hated that cat she had hoped she wouldn't have to do that again. She watched a persons kids while the mother went to get something at school. Hinata asked her to help her and Shino with cleaning the classroom for Iruka sensei. Person after person came to her with there problem making her want to scream. She didn't though, barely.

Finally what she had been waiting for all morning happened. One of the clones disappeared she felt it as soon as it happened. She noted its location, the academy, where she had just left!

Hastening to get back so she could finally solve the mystery and leave, she retraced her steps to the Academy. There she noticed a shady figure looking around. He had long white shaggy hair, a red stripe on either cheek, and a perverted look to his face. don't ask how but Naru has a sense about these sort of things.

"Hey you! Do you know anything about the missing sunflowers!" she called out getting tired of all this running around.

"I might." the stranger replied thinking, so this is Naru I hear she is quite strong for a genin maybe I'll test her strength just a wee bit.

"Either you know or you don't, don't waste my time old man." Naru yelled shaking her fist at him, wow she was acting quite out of character to day. Blame the heat.

"Fight me."

"What?" Naru sweat dropped at these blunt words.

"I said fight me and I'll tell you what I know." he stood there irritatingly calm. as she glared balefully at him not wanting to fight but not having a choice. At this point all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed it was already three pm. she wasn't sure if she would be able to leave today. Her head hurt, she really needed aspirin.

"Fine but not here. In one of the training grounds." she nodded her head in the approximate direction of the training grounds eyes glinting.

"Fine by me training ground three?" Naru nodded tightly then watched as the man disappeared in a puff of smoke... show off.

_**I think I recognize that man.**_ the Kyubi said slowly

_Oh? it took you long enough to be helpful_

_**Oh stop I was trying to remember and that's the legendary toad sage Jiraiya.**_

Naru paled, _the_ Jiraiya? The legendary sanin yellow flash's her fathers student him??

She couldn't fight him she was jounin level but even that was o match for a Sanin there were only three for Kami's sake. Then she thought of the hint he had dropped about maybe knowing something about the missing sunflowers and though it seemed frivolous she knew what it was like to like some one so much.

Fine I'll go. with that she shunshined disappearing as the sanin had in a poof of smoke.

At the clearing She faced off against the sanin getting into a taijutsu stance she had learned from Might Guy when her chakra had still been hard to control because of the Kyubi. They had thought she would end up like Lee unable to use it at all. she had finally mastered it, well as much as anything having to do with demons could be mastered, but she had still thought taijutsu was important. Now she used it here.

Jiraiya noticed her stance nodding his head as if in approval. She didn't really care she just watched him warily looking for an opening in his guard but didn't see any.

Carefully the two began to circle each other then Jiraiya let lose with a flurry of kunai aimed at her arms and legs. Naru managed to dodge most but was scraped on the shoulder by one. Quickly she through her own barrage of shurikan then moved quickly through hand seals till she called out "Wind element, blades of wind!" she sucked some air into her lungs Forcing it out again. Instantly the air picked up thrashing wildly.

Slashes appeared on the trees behind where Jeraiya stood.

Or where he had stood as he was no longer there. Blinking Naru looked around for him but he was no where to be found, Then suddenly one of the trees behind her moved and she was thrown forward as Jeraiya dropped the henge his punch to the back of the head sending her flying.

Moving forward she used her wait to pivot off one hand doing a flip and landing on her feet sliding a little a kunai in either hand. Panting she looked at him neither of them moving. Smiling she said, "Damn I guess I'll have to remove them after all."

The man gave an 'oh remove what' look both eyebrows raised but she didn't explain. Instead she just put her hands in a the hand seals for release. For a second seals appeared on her wrists and ankles glowing brightly before they faded.

"Weight seals if I'm not mistaken." the old sage said knowingly. Naru just nodded her head in acknowledgment. She leaned forward in a sprinters starting position.

That's when things really got interesting. Naru moved so fast she almost disappeared but not quite. She began a furious exchange of blows with her kunai against Jeraiya's kunai occasionally getting a hit here and there, receiving them herself all too frequently, but nothing serious yet.

Knowing this was getting her nowhere, Naru moved back already preparing hand seals but Jeraiya beat her to it shouting out "Water bullets!"

Naru swore and quickly changed what she was doing only to be smashed by the speeding water bullets throwing her into the trees.

When the attack was finished there was nothing there but a very battered looking log where Naru should have been. Naru was now high in a tree looking down a worried frown on her face. How was she supposed to beat him he was so strong.

_A little help here! _she thought at the Kyubi

_**Why should I help you?**_ the Kyubi replied after several minutes of silence.

_**because if you don't ill imagine you in a room full of stuffed animals.**_

_**Nooooooooooo!**_ _**All right I'll help! Use his weakness.**_

_What weakness!_

_**Figure it out.**_

Promising unspeakable tortures for the demon king when she was through with this guy, she wondered if she had noticed any weaknesses about him or not. Then she spotted something orange sticking out of a pouch that had come undone in the intense fighting it looked strangely familiar.

However she was forced to concentrate on blocking as the toad sanin found her and she went back to playing cat and mouse with him. But as she did her mind went into itself her body going on auto pilot.

Where had she seen that book before? why was it important? Then she thought of it Kakashi read it too, it was a book called Come Come paradise, a book infamous for it pervertednes. That's when she hit on a plan. A very embarrassing plan, but the only thing she had.

Leaping back to give herself room Naru went through hand seals ending with." Shadow clone jutsu!" followed by "Henge!"

Instantly there were a dozen Naru's they were all shrouded in smoke.

What? Thought Jiraiya as he watched the smoke clear. suddenly his face turned red and he had a glazed look in his eye. A little blood came out his nose. He stood there as if struck. There were a dozen hot older almost nude Narus in front of him. He was in heaven.

Maybe not she's definitely no angel he thought dryly when he felt a kunai at his throat.

"Now tell me what you know." she said through gritted teeth her clones had disappeared but she was still mad that she had been forced to use such a vulgar technique. She knew it wasn't really the mans fault but she wasn't feeling her usual cheerful self today.

"All right I"

"Hnhnn" a voice coughed from a tree interrupting Jeraiya.

"What now!" Naru cried exasperatedly going all fiery as she glared daggers at the figure of Sasuke Uchiha in a a tree. He stood there haughty onyx eyes surveying the scene below one hand placed an the trunk of the tree. Naru couldn't help but wonder how he made his hair stick up in the back like that. Shaking her self she said crossly" What do you want?"

"The Hokage has ordered you to go to the academy for a special assignment before you leave."

Naru sighed releasing the man then went to follow Sasuke. Jiryaia took that opportunity to make his exit and Naru found that she didn't care.

Together she and Sasuke leaped through the trees.

"Naru I heard your leaving to go away for a year."

Naru nodded at but didn't say anything, Sasuke was looking at her. She didn't know where he was going with this so she said nothing. As long as she could remember all Sasuke had been trying to do was best her in everything. He failed of course but not by much. It frustrated him no end that she a girl could be better then him. But he had his older brother's shadow to live up to. Itachi was a strong anbu captain. He had become one at the age of thirteen so the tales went. It was allot to live up to. but still did he have to take out all his teen angst on her?

"You better train hard then because when you come back I want to fight you and I will win." Sasuke was looking forward again not even looking out the corner of her eyes his expression stoic.

"Sasuke I." but there really was nothing to say nothing except "Ok Sasuke but be prepared to lose." then with a mischievous look in her eyes she sped up and Sasuke had to struggle just to keep up with her.

"Surprise!"

"What!? Guys what is all this!?" Naru looked around in wonderment. one of the rooms had been transformed into a festive party dance room. Balloons hung up near the ceiling food was on a long table and music was playing.

"Ino is this what the special order was for. For indeed there was a sign that said Au revoir Naru! in gold. Underneath it all the flowers stood in a large wreath in the shape of the swirl she wore on her left shoulder.

"yes-" Ino was stopped as Kiba appeared out of nowhere. Instantly she was flooded with guilt in all the excitement she had forgotten about his problems. then she looked around the room and noticed the sunflowers put up like lanterns. "Kiba you were in on it too." then a thought dawned on her as Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

"This was that thing everyone was busy with!" and incredulous look filled her face at this at least the mystery was solved. It wasn't so bad.

"Yes and it was the devil to keep you distracted long enough." Kakashi said walking forward with Sarutobi by his side. "I thought it would be nice to have a going away party that way all your friends could have a chance to say goodbye since they wont be seeing you for a year." Sarutobi supplied.

Naru nodded she understood completely but still she walked up to Sarutobi and whispered something in his ear. He visibly shook at this a terrified look on his face. Then she hugged him shocking him terribly and wandered off to mingle.

The evening seemed to pass in a haze one that was too quickly wearing off. As many villagers as had come to her for help earlier and as many again came up to wish her a good journey and a safe return. even the man form the ramen stand and his daughter showed up. "Ah ha so that's how you knew I would not be here for a awhile!"

She said goodbye to all the rookie nine Sakura, Ino, her teammates Kiba and Shikamaru "Troublesome" "I thought of the sunflower for a decoration do you like them?" Shino "..." Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Lee "May the spring of youth shine brightly in everything you do!" Choji, Hinata "H have a s safe trip N naru." and all the rest. Finally the only one who hadn't said anything was Neji and he waited as she stood outside her door having realized that she would have to wait till the morning to leave.

They stood there quietly gazing at each other. Then Neji pulled her close and held her. They didn't speak they didn't need to. They just had to stand there in each others arms.

Finally Neji let her go "Good night" he said and turned around and walked off into the night. Good night not good bye. What did that mean?

"Good bye Neji." with that she turned unlocked her door and went in. She took her long awaited shower. Got into her pajamas and crawled in to bed. She had been forced to run around all day she had even been made to help unknowingly with her own going away party, she realized suddenly. But as she remembered the warm faces of her friends and the villagers she couldn't help but smile. all the trouble ha been worth it. With that happy thought in mind she fell into a deep sleep born of a day filled with activity and emotion.

A/n: well that's the end of the 2 chapter again review what do you think? There will be more action in the next chappie I promise!

And now for the bonus the lyrics to the

Naruto song: Go!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Note: I don't own this song the lyrics were from

Crave online.


	3. Chapter 3: Snakes in a hot spring!

Naruto: Hi Lunar winter is back!

Lunar Winter: nods shyly

Naru: Why are you here?

Naruto: Ha-ha are you going to let her talk to you like that?

Naru: I'm talking to you dobe

Naru: I thought you were supposed to be nice. T.T

Naru:"..."

Ok well that was weird anyway hope you like the story so far! Don't forget to review also if there are any pairings besides the Naru/Neji which already is then just send them to me.

Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Naruto

On to the Fic!

Chapter three: Snakes in a hot spring!

Kyubi's past revealed.

_Ahhhhh!_ This is so nice Naru thought as she laid her head back against the rock lip of the hot spring. Steam rose in swirls around her and the spring was pleasantly empty so that the sounds of chirping birds could be heard somewhere in the distance.

It was evening Naru had arrived sometime during the afternoon. Tired and hungry she had gone to the lady in charge offering to cook for the opportunity to stay the night and use the spring. Her food had been a hit so much so that the woman had tried bribing Naru to stay. The bribes had been tempting she reflected.

Naru had been traveling for days camping out in the open, her only source of hygiene was the river she was following and there wasn't a single bit of soap anywhere. "I knew I would forget something.

Feeling dirty not to mention bone tired Naru was just about ready to throw in the towel for the day. Up ahead she spotted a hill telling her that was a good vantage point to camp from. Trudging up it she called the Hokage several not very lady like names. If he hadn't gone off his rocker she wouldn't have had to leave and she would be home taking a nice warm bath right now. In her nice air conditioned house.

But noooooo she was here getting ready to rough it for the third night in a row without even the benefit of soap.

_**You're supposed to be a shinobi you have to be able to deal with these kinds of circumstances. **_The Kyubi spoke up after three days of silence.

"Ahh put a sock in it I can deal with it. It's not even a matter of being able to or not. It's just that I don't waaaaannt to!" Naru paused thinking back on her behavior she was acting like a spoiled brat. But why?

It's because you miss Neji that's who you're really mad at. His snide voice sneered at her.

"Ack am I in love with him or pissed off at him make up your mind!" Naru brought her hands up to her rats nest hair and scrunched her eyes shut. Sure she was smart when it came to non personal things. Introduce the mushy and she just about broke down.

_**Let me spell this out for you slowly. **_

_**You like Neji maybe even love him and that is why you're mad at him. **_Kyubi saidthis like he was talking to a three year old.

Naru opened her mouth

_**The reason you're acting like this is your transposing your anger on others and since I'm the only intelligent thing here that would be me**_.

Naru closed her mouth.

Either she was hearing things or the Kyubi was making sense, and had he just called her stupid? Shaking away the last she focused on the more pressing issue of how she felt.

She knew she certainly liked Neji quite a bit actually. So then why was she mad? She should feel the need to want to be with him... that was it! It's because deep down she had hoped he would volunteer to go with her but he hadn't so she felt betrayed and rejected.

"That's ridiculous and makes absolutely no sense!"

_**Love hardly ever does.**_

"Who said anything about lo- Oh my god! Yes!" Naru jumped in the air at the top of the hill her eyes wide a smile on her face. "Hot Spring!"

Just a few minutes later Naru had been ready to hit the hay, now wild horses couldn't keep her from getting to the building at the side of the road. Vaguely she heard a chuckle in her mind but she didn't comment she was just too excited. Soap! Food! Hair products! And this of someone who used to dress like a boy!

"Naru you're so good at cooking! All the patrons are complimenting the new chef."

A pretty woman in a yukata her black hair held up with jeweled pins, spoke to her from next to the stove she was cooking on. Her name was Hime Tazaka.

Naru looked up and smiled; cooking was her favorite thing ever and finding people who appreciated a good meal was something she loved. "I was wondering though what if you stayed here? You could use the springs whenever you wanted, and have a suite to yourself, and you could have outfits like this." Hime seemed like she really wanted this. Naru knew for a fact that Hime really wanted a little girl but her aging father wouldn't let her marry so she latched onto any and all young pretty girls that stopped here.

"I'm sorry I have something that I have to do, your offer is tempting though but I have my own obligations to keep." Naru tried to be as gentle as she could. The woman seemed to accept her answer drifting away with a sigh and a sad look making Naru shift uncomfortably.

Later Naru had been worried that Hime would want to get revenge for her refusal but she had been pleasantly surprised, the woman approached her telling her she could have the spring to herself.

Now everything came back full circle with Naru back in the spring feeling her sore muscles unwind her hair now dirt and twig free floating on the surface. In the itself spring to cover her she wore a bathing suit bikini. It was orange with blue trim. On the back of the bottom was a red swirl. Naru had fallen in love with them at first sight deciding she wanted to wear them.

'SNAP!' Huh what the? Naru thought, this is supposed to be private until nine and it was only seven thirty. When nothing showed up she thought it was just an animal.

_**Kit! Watch out there's someone here!**_ The panic in Kyubi's voice forced her to move but the heat from the spring slowed her down so that she got a kunai in her shoulder rather then her chest where it had no doubt been aimed.

Hissing with pain Naru held the kunai against her right shoulder blood trailing in small rivulets down her arm. Her face was squinted up in pain one eye closed she stood half bent over in the water eyes darting through her bangs for the culprit.

"Why are you here?" a familiar voice spoke before another kunai came her way. Cursing Naru moved out of the spring and harms way just in time.

_I'd tell you if you would stop throwing sharp pointy objects at me._ She thought dodging another.

The mysterious figure stepped out from behind the bushes he didn't have any more kunai instead he held his hands in front of him palms facing each other. She sensed the faint Chakra signature surrounding him concentrating around the hands and knew he was using chakra scalpels. This guy was serious. So then Ill guess ill have to be as well she said. "Water Clone Jutsu!" immediately the water in the spring rose up and formed into six clones. These clones were special though. Because they came from the hot springs they were hot too and would burn anything that touched them or that they touched. "This aught to even the odds don't you think."

"I don't think so." the young man said his round glasses flashing wind gently ruffling his blue ponytail. Just then another person came out of the bushes. "Orochimaru!' she gasped she hadn't even felt his presence. The sennin looked at her a look of disdain on his face. He still hadn't gotten over her help in stopping him from taking over Konaha he hadn't even been able to kill his sensei.

"What do you want here?" by the shocked looks on there faces she knew that she had not been a target but had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Damn damn and double damn.

"So you didn't come to locate the sound village and report back to the Hokage so they can come and wipe it out?" Kabuto asked, he was being specific because he wanted to see how she would react. To his surprise she Snorted and said "Hell no I'm going to the mountains for a year to es- I mean Train." She finished lamely.

Orochimaru was more curious then ever, it had sounded like she had started to say one thing then had changed it at the last minute. If training wasn't the full story to her going away for a year then it must be something else. The possibility that it might have something to do with the sound village was too great to ignore.

Kabuto leaped forward aiming a hand at her injured shoulder to cut the tendons. Naru barely dodged skidding through the water as she jumped backwards. She cursed as she was forced to dodge to the right then feint as another chakra fueled blow aimed at her left thigh.

Naru's clones jumped in going to attack the medic nin with the gray hair. He lashed out at one that hadn't been able to get away in time. When his hand made contact the clone fell into its original form ,water, but Kabuto's face changed to pain as his hand reddened with a rising burn.

Naru smirked she knew that would happen now he would be more cautious when attacking or she hoped he would.

Naru went through a series of hand seals as the burning had gotten her some time. Finishing she yelled out fire element! fire Dragon flame blast!" Immediately a stream of fire was shot out towards Kabuto was singed slightly trying to get away.

When he was distracted Naru created another clone transforming it into a Dai shuriken and through at him, he dodged in time, barely, only to be nailed by the smaller shuriken hidden in its shadow. Kabuto was panting blood dripped from the many wounds. Then eh was laughing he casually pulled out all the shuriken and to Naru's amazement healed himself. "Hey! That's Cheating!"

She was too busy dodging his chakra scalpels after that. He was clearly out of control.

By the time Orochimaru finally stepped in she had lost the use of her right arm and her left ankle was wobbling dangerously.

"Its time to finish this!" Biting his thumb Orochimaru began the seals for a summoning jutsu. "Summoning jutsu!" A cloud of smoke billowed obscuring everything from view and encasing the three occupants.

A splash in the water alerted Naru to the fact that something large was in there. Here and there she caught glimpses of snake coils... BIG snake coils.

Naru was practically holding her breath waiting for the attack to come. Her hair and bathing suit stuck to her skin clammily sweat standing out on her brow. She was all too aware of the fact of her near undress. This was when she began to long for the advantage the hill had given her, twig filled hair, no soap and all.

Naru was faced with fighting two opponents well three Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the snake against her five clones and her. Frankly things were looking grim.

Naru decided to try and get the sennin rather then the snake. She used the smoke to her advantage dodging in and out of the snakes coils she pursued the summoner hoping that if she knocked him out the summons would leave. Spotting him she ran forward shouting "Shadow clone jutsu!" About 20 Shadow clones were added to the water clones already there. Together they weaved in out of the smoke looking for Orochimaru. Finally a clone was destroyed and she went to where it had disappeared. Orochimaru stood at the edge of the pond surveying what as happening Kabuto calm at his side.

The water clones distracted The snake while the clones went in for the attack. As fast as they had been summoned all Naru's clones had soon been destroyed. Turning back to the smoke screen she felt that her water clones were gone too. Now all she could do was wait foe the counterstrike and think of a plan.

Finally something happened, it hurt, a lot. A large snake tail came swooping at her and slammed her across the yard into the side of the building reducing it to rubble. Climbing out of the mess her body white with mortar she blinked taking stalk. Her right arm had been injured again. It could have been a lot worse.

_**Kit are you ok?**_ _**You should get rid of the smoke; try using the wind blades jutsu it can also serve to wound the snake summon.**_

Nodding Naru pulled in lungful of air, "Wind element Blades of wind!" She blew out all the air emptying her lungs. The smoke whirled a few seconds longer before dispersing revealing a large snake. It was larger then the building she stood next to. Its scales were purple and jewel bright Slitted gold eyes glared balefully down at her. His coils thrashed lazily in the spring that had seemed so large before but now seemed no more than a puddle. The wind blades hit the snake making deep gouges in its hide. It lashed out at her missing by mere inches.

Naru Stumbled when she came down he ankle almost giving out on her. She readied herself to attack again.

"AiiiiiEEEE!" Both Naru and the snake looked around to see a woman standing at the hole in the wall. She was staring terrified at the large snake. 'Food!' is probably what went through the snakes mind. It shot a tail at her whipping her to the side effectively knocking her out, well at least she was out of the way. Naru was worried though.

Naru is a loving soul and hates to see her precious people get hurt and sometime during her short stay there Hime had became important to her. She had treated Naru like a daughter and now because of her she had been hurt. Naru lost control. But it wasn't that, because she could tell the woman was alive and fine, that caused it. No it was the music the strange erhu that was playing in her mind. She felt herself stir and blood filled her vision. Tears of blood fell down as she moved forward.

"Enough!" her voice was hoarse the whisker marks appeared and her eyes turned red and slitted. Her nails became claws and her canines became fangs. A red demonic chakra completed the terrifying picture that the blood tears had started.

The snake lunged forward intent on taking off Naru's head. Naru didn't so much as move she just lifted up her eyes then flipped back kicking the snake high into the air as she did so. Quickly she followed her clones had long since disappeared so she made a second one and they began molding chakra. "Fire tornado!" A fountain of fire powered by the Kyubi and her natural affinity for wind roared toward the snake summons turning the water in the spring to steam instantly leaving the snake in mud.

The snake tried to escape but couldn't, so in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

Naru turned her anger on the two remaining people they visibly shook even the sennin.

Naru was about to attack possibly no probably to kill her face was obscured by her bangs and wildly waving hair. Her shoulder were hunched and all that could be seen of her face was a smiling mouth full of fangs. The whirling remains of steam from the evaporated hot spring against the evening sky gave an over all eerie effect to the whole scene.

Kabuto looked terrified Orochimaru looked thoughtful Kyubi was frantically trying to get Naru's attention.

'Splat!'

Suddenly Naru stumbled she reached up with a hand whose claws were rapidly decreasing her fangs were shrinking too. Everything seemed to freeze in that instant. Naru's eyes still slightly blood red the only sign of the Kyubi's power left The Kyubi's feeling of gratitude, Orochimaru's still thoughtful face and Kabuto's shocked one, last was Jiraiya standing on the bank of where the spring used to be. Naru fell as if in slow motion before she hit the ground before she lost consciousness a small square of paper fluttered to the ground on it was a note split in half.

Kit kiiiit? Kyubi's voice sounded far off and distant to her. She was in a warm dark place. The erhu was playing again an echo of the song she had heard before.

She didn't want to wake up it was so beautiful, so she slept on.

Meanwhile Orochimaru sat with Kabuto and Jiraiya looking down at the young girl. Jiraiya had just finished explaining why she had come out here. Orochimaru for his part didn't seem too surprised Kabuto on the other hand was another story.

Naru lay on a bed in one of the hotels room. Her bed was a four poster with dark blue heavily embroidered comforters. Naru was underneath them despite the fact that it was July. She was cold to the touch. Next to the bed was a window against the other wall continuing on in the direction was a window with light streaming in. Orochimaru sat casually in a chair across the bed from Orochimaru. Standing up Kabuto had his head bowed to hide the deep blush that stained his cheeks.

"So you think it was that." Orochimaru didn't say it as a question he knew it to be the truth he had recognized that chakra even if he hadn't heard the music. It hadn't been played for him. Ran through his mind half filled with relief half with jealousy. The latter was an effect of the music it left a longing in the mind so that it would be easier the next time to take control.

"Yes god I had hoped that it was destroyed but I guess that you and now her are living proof that it was not and someone has it once again." Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his fingers outward in circular motions rubbing his eyes. He was getting too old for this. Orochimaru understood completely.

He wasn't really the bad guy every one thought. He had been out of his mind, literally, and someone else had taken control. With Kabuto's help he had managed to come back from the realm of nothingness except for that alluring music that kept him there, trapped. Kabuto had know going to Jiraiya thinking that something was up. Unfortunately Jiraiya had gotten there too late the damage was done but the toad sage expunged the presence anyway.

"Ahh if only we knew what was going on who is this person!"

Inside Naru someone knew and that was the Kyubi. As he listened to the erhu playing softly he was brought back against his will into the past.

Fourteen years ago the king of demons attacked Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves. The attack came with out warning and apparently without cause. One swish of one his massive tails caused tsunamis avalanches death. His eyes were lit up with blood two lines of blood streaked his fury cheeks probably an intimidation effect. Whatever it was it worked.

He crouched low over the forest as if over a cave or den of some sort. His tails swished wrathfully. The people around were gaping at him in awe and terror some shinobi were attempting to fight them he just swatted them away.

All he could hear in his head was a strange music all he could think about was that he needed to protect his mate his offspring. He didn't even remember that he had no such things he was a loner the demon king! He needed no one. But the music said otherwise. It told him that he was standing over a den and that his mate and kits stood within and if these people didn't die then they would.

"Raaaaaaaaghghgh!" he shouted preparing for a final attack when suddenly he felt another presence. He looked up and saw a yellow flash come hurtling at him. He swatted at it and it dodged. The yellow flash stopped moving on a wall of the village just out of range or so he hoped.

Arashi Kazama the nondaime looked over sadly at the Kyubi then he took out something from his pocket it was a small square with a broken note on it. "I need cover if I get this on the kitsune it will give me a chance to defeat it, but first I need Sarutobi and... Get Naru." The anbu he talked to had a wolf mask and spiky silver hair. He wore the traditional arm guards of the anbu and he had the tattoo as well. Nodding he disappeared leaving the yondaime to contemplate what was to befall him and his village.

In short order Sarutobi arrived along with wolf anbu who was holding an infant in his arms. Nodding at him Arashi drew Sarutobi away a little and told him part of what he was going to do he doubted the old man would believe the whole thing.

Sarutobi immediately tried to dissuade him "Isn't there any other way!" he looked at the infant as he said this then turned back "You'll die you know and she will be shunned." his voice was harsh but the time for babying was long past there were people dying out there The yondaime was needed.

"If it means saving my village that it what I'll do, you're the one who taught me that the village comes before even my own life!"

"Even the life and happiness of your child?" Sarutobi stared coolly at the fierce looking man front of him. his wild blonde hair waving in the winds blue eyes sparking his cloak flapping the Kyubi's tails dancing in the distance as the sky roiled a dark foreboding gray. All around noises of battle could be heard sounds screams of grief of dying.

"Yes."

Sarutobi knew he had no choice. "Fine what do you want me to do?"

"You will protect Naru once I am finished you will put her somewhere safe and make sure she is treated as a hero."Arashi put his hand on the soon to be reinstated Hokage then pulled him into a bear hug. Goodbye. He disappeared into the smoke.

Kyubi swatted irritably at the little creatures called humans attacking him with there silly jutsus. All he had to do was swish a tail and like a horse swats away flies shinobi went flying. Suddenly the Kyubi felt pain. He had been hit by a water bullet. Looking forward he saw Gambunta the chief toad he had a pipe in his mouth. The yondaime stood on his head between his large eyes arms crossed a determined look on his face.

"Are you ready Arashi?" the toad asked eyes crossing to look at the man on his head. He nodded unable to speak at the moment. "THEN LET'S BEGIN!" Gambunta leaped forward drawing a blade and went to stab at the Kyubi. The two clashed one clawed hand like paw holding the quivering sword at bay. Gambunta had both hands on the hilt of the sword.

While Gambunta was other wise occupied the yondaime took his chance disappearing in a flash of yellow to appear in front of the Kyubi. He held something tightly in his own hand. Lifting it up he sent a signal into the air at the same time his hand shot out to hit the Kyubi's great head. After that everything happened at once.

The Broken note square paper landed on his head cutting off the music abruptly. He was brought back to himself and looked around in horror remembering that he didn't have any kits or a mate. The Sarutobi appeared a swaddled bundle in his hands. The Kyubi began to fall People were screaming The Yondaime pulled out a scroll placing it on Gambunta's head he put Naru on then went through a ton of hand seals. The great body of the Kyubi hadn't even hit the ground before the yellow flash yelled "Eight Divination Seal Style!" With a poof the Kyubi disappeared Arashi started to fall "I'm sorry Naru please forgive Me." he was dead. A baby wailed.

A girl cried restlessly in her sleep.

Kyubi snapped out of it he could sense Naru again. He pushed his awareness forward determined to make sure that the human he had come to care about was still herself.

She was sitting just outside the cage huddled up in a ball shaking and sobbing. Suddenly a thought came to Kyubi _**You shared my vision?**_

Naru nodded "some, only flashes, I didn't really understand it."

Kyubi sighed relieved he lay down in front of the bars. Water dripped and caused ripples to form on the surface of the water on the floor. The torches on the walls that lit the room in an eerie orange glow flickered in a non existent wind. In the face of Kyubi's caring eyes she slowly calmed down enough to ask "Kyubi what's the instrument of Mourning?"

A shocked silence filled the cave.

To be continued...

Again review please! Tell me what you think!

Naruto: Wow never expected that twist with Orochimaru!

"Naru: what I want to know is what is that watchyamacallit anyway and why can it control me!

Lunar winter: You'll just have to wait and see.

"Naru and Naruto: HEY!

Also there will be a special bonus if at least one person reviews.

Also this is supposed to be a cross over with Tortal but I Can go two ways with this story

1 keep it entirely in Naruto

2.Continue with the crossover

Vote! Which ever one gets 7 votes first wins.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter four: Tales, Sound, a

A/N: I know I said I would wait for a review *shifty eyes* so sue me I'm bored!

Anyway I've had this chapter for awhile now. A long while.

Disclaimer: Naruto Does not belong to me.7^7

Chapter four: Tales, Sound, and Orochimaru!

Some new faces introduced.

Naru soon tired of being in the hotel and hot spring. For one she wasn't allowed out of bed so she couldn't use the hot spring anyway and for another Kabuto was at her bedside everyday and night watching her.

"Will you go away!" she finally shouted irritably at him sitting calmly next to her. She was sitting up in bed after the third day which according to Orochimaru was incredible. Naru still couldn't get over the fact that he was good. He told her that after his experience with the strange erhu sounding music he was out for a solid week and in bed for a month. The way she was going though it would only take her half that time to get back on her feet. Thank Kami for freakishly fast demon induced healing abilities.

"I'm here to watch you in case of a .... relapse." was Kabuto's apathetic reply. The light from the open window shown across her bed illuminating dust motes hitting Kabuto's glasses creating a glare so that his expression was impossible to read.

Ever since she had woken up she felt as if the others were walking on eggshells around her, Kyuubi she felt was worse. She remembered vaguely asking him something but she couldn't remember what. Even more disconcerting were the flashes of something barely remembered, like a dream that was shredding away into oblivion in the face of the morning light.

She ignored Kabuto not wanting to talk to him; he had been her constant shadow for the past three days. For some reason Orochimaru didn't trust her to wander around by herself not that she could as of yet. "The village close to here is the sound right?"

Naru asked casually blankets gripped in her nervous fingers. She hadn't talked to him feeling like she was being unfaithful to Neji even though they hadn't even so much as kissed yet. She blushed missing Kabuto's reply thinking about it.

"Hello?" Kabuto said sarcastically tapping her on the forehead.

Annoyed Naru looked and was about to blast his ear off with a well said insult when what he said registered. "Leader of sound village."

"What? Well if he's the leader here why did he want to go and destroy Konoha! I mean why would he want to throw all this away! Or even risk it!?" Naru felt herself seething. Of all the asinine self serving stupid things he could have done this was the worse.

Orochimaru bemoaned the fact that he lost and his plan to destroy Konoha was ruined but here he was a leader, he was in a village which according to Kabuto respected him and he was willing to throw all that away? Not only that but he was treating her like she was the untrustworthy one! Huh!

The silence had fallen between them yet again. It seemed that it would be impossible to hold any sort of lengthy conversation, when Kabuto spoke up.

"It wasn't his fault." Naru looked up sharply a brow arched in enquiry. She let go of the blanket smoothing it down with her hands then retrained her eyes back on the gray haired youth beside her.

At the moment the light failed. His eyes were filed with sadness, Naru knew that he was going to tell her a story so she leaned back getting comfortable.

"Orochimaru had been disappointed, yes very disappointed, when he wasn't made the next Hokage. But he knew that the third had a valid reason for what he did. And The Yondaime did prove to be a good Hokage. Even admitting to this his thirst for knowledge and power forced him to leave the village he had been born in, raised in, that held his memories. After the Yondaime died he had something else to occupy him so rather then go back he stayed where he was."

Here Kabuto paused looking at Naru to see if she was listening, she was, so he continued.

"When the Yondaime died fighting the nine tail he was in an organization called the Akatsuki a group of ninja who had been labeled as missing nin for one reason or another. It was thought that there goal was to capture the demon vessels and take out the demons, Orochimaru found that wasn't the case at all. What they were really after was a weapon. The weapon could control people and demons or those who possessed them. They were even more vulnerable. At the time all that anyone knew was that some old hermit living in the mountains had it. Then one night the leader got a message saying where it was. He went and retrieved it. For awhile he used it to control the vessel's demons who had taken possession of them. At the time the Akatsuki weren't bad they were good in fact, the missing ninja were all outcasts falsely accused. But then the evil nature of the weapon was found. It began to warp the leaders mind so that one day before he could lose control completely he left to get rid of the weapon never to be seen again, that person was Madara Uchiha."

Silence descended as Kabuto paused to gather his thoughts. Naru's mind whirling around with questions but one question burned brighter then the others.

"But the Akatsuki were evil and they ended up being taken out by the united effort of the hidden village's anbu. It was recorded to be almost as bad as the Great Shinobi War. What happened?" Naru knew something wasn't making much sense and she wanted to know what.

Sighing Kabuto opened his mouth to answer the question when he was interrupted by the entrance of Kidomaru one of the sound four.

Naru and Kabuto surveyed him coolly. Naru at first had been wary around him, not only because of his six arms but because he had been there at the attack. Now she looked at him in a hostile way because Kidomaru interrupted the story and she wanted to find out why Orochimaru attacked the village.

"Kabuto you are wanted by Lord Orchimaru Sama in the council chamber and Jiraiya would like to speak with you." The bit about Jiraiya was said to Naru who nodded her response too exhausted to speak much. Kabuto nodded to her then stood and walked out of the room Kidomaru following close behind.

While she waited Naru reviewed all that she had been told trying to piece together the bits she had been told and figure out those they hadn't gotten to.

So Orochimaru had been with the akatsuki and apparently they hadn't been as evil as she was led to believe. But why did he leave and why did they attack the ninja nations? She couldn't figure these questions out with the little information she was given but what she could figure was that perhaps the reason Orochimaru attacked had to do with the weapon she heard about.

_The ability to control others even demons_. She reflected.

_**That's not as good a power as you might think not for the victim or the user. The weapon has a mind of its own and corrodes the soul of who ever wields it till the controller becomes the controlled.**_ Kyubi spoke of this as if he had first hand knowledge but how could that be then again he was centuries old.

_**I'm not that old**_, Kyubi growled sensing some of her thoughts.

Just then the door opened to allow entrance to Jiraiya. After looking around the room once he sat heavily in the chair Kabuto had vacated.

Naru studied him astounded to see how tired he looked. He had dark rings under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. His hair was a mess too. Suddenly she said. "Give me my bag." she said it so imperiously that Jiraiya was already half way there before his brain caught up with him.

He was scowling slightly when he came back but dropped the bag on her lap nonetheless. As he watched her she reached in her bag and pulled out a brush.

Motioning for him to turn the chair so that his back was facing him she lifted the brush. "Oh what are you going to do young fox?" Jiraiya said not complying.

Naru glared until Jiraiya sighing turned the chair sideways then sat so his long hair was exposed." Viewing it critically she figured it wasn't too bad more like he had just done the barest maintenance on it.

Brushing with surprising care she waited for Jiraiya to ready what he was going to say.

"Do you remember what happened three days ago?" is what came out his eyes were nearly closed. The room had grown dark as the sun set so the light was from lamps in the room. Naru sat up his long white hair in her hand the other wielding the brush.

"Some. Not all" She replied reluctantly. She didn't like to think of the incident. She had heard such beautiful music and her heart ached at its absence. So in order to dull the pain she tried to forget. As if!

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember going in the hot spring, Kabuto and Orochimaru, being attacked, see they attacked me! And the giant snake then Hime was attacked and then....and then I don't remember." The brush paused above Jiraiya's hair her eyes were narrowed her eyebrows were puckered as she struggled to remember what had happened after Hime had been attacked.

"Music!" she exclaimed picking up her brushing once again. "I remember music. It sounded like the Erhu and it was so lovely. It must have come from some sort of spirit."

"More like a demon" Jiraiya said softly but Naru didn't hear. "Now tell me did you dream about anything afterward." Again the brush stopped then began to shake.

"Naru what's wrong! Jiraiya stood up turning to see her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DONT! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!!!! IT'S THAT!" Naru yelled thrashing around all she could hear was yelling and "Kill it Kill it!" she didn't know what it was but she knew it was being controlled.

She began struggling to get out of the bed as if she could go to that memory and stop the atrocity she felt was going to happen, but steel bars were keeping her from getting up.

She got her arm free and punched what was holding her. Naru heard a grunt but the bars didn't loosen.

"NARU!" blinking Naru looked around. She was still in the room in the village hidden in the sound. The feeling of panic was slowly fading. And the iron bars belonged to Jiraiya. Then a thought came to her. "What is it what is this weapon?"

Sighing Jiraiya said "Tomorrow we'll have a talk about it tomorrow. Looking even more tired then when he had come in Jiraiya turned and left he flicked off the light as he did plunging Naru into darkness only marred by the moon light.

Looking out she saw the stars and moon in the sky crickets could be heard chirping away and in the distance fireflies blinked. She could feel herself growing tired.

_**Kit go to sleep now**_

Not wanting to fight it she lay back but she couldn't seep.

The thoughts and questions were keeping her awake. Just when she was going to give up though a song went through her mind

_**Sleep child lay all your questions to rest**_

_**The morning is time enough for your quest**_

_**Of adventure of knowledge of the world and wonder **_

_**Now is the time for dreams of magic and splendor **_

_**Sleep child think of the moon in her nest of stars**_

_**Shining down on you no mater how far you are**_

_**Think of the moon light as a winding path way **_

_**To palaces of air and islands of flowering May **_

_**Sleep sweet sleep deep**_

_**Fire warm your spirit **_

_**Sleep long sleep dream **_

_**Of the morning dew and summer**_

_**Think of me as you lie quietly**_

_**In the embrace of the dark**_

_**Think of the things that you will see**_

_**When you wake to the dawning spark**_

_**Sweet child close your eyes let the tide**_

_**Pull you out into the waves of a dreamscape so wild**_

_**Sleep deep sleep sweet sleep sweet**_

_**Child….**_

The Kyuubi was singing softly in her mind and though she would have loved to be shocked and laugh at him about it she was dragged inevitably into sleep. Maybe this is what he would have sung to his kits if he had really had any. She thought drowsily before falling asleep.

******************

The next morning Naru woke up but didn't have the heart to make fun of the Kyubi he had been just too jumpy lately.

_Kyuubi?_

_**Yeah? What is it? Do you need something? Is it that thing again? **_

Was just an example. So she hadn't tried talking to him for real in quite a while.

The first thing she noticed was that she felt almost 100 % better which of course meant that she would get up get dressed and head out the door conveniently forgetting to leave a note. Go figure.

Walking around outside she was refreshed by the breeze. It had been too long since she had been outside and even longer since she had washed. She walked up the road and there was the village. She hadn't realized how close she was to a village which is why the inn was considered to be in it. She stopped then turned back thinking a bath was in order.

After a quick wash she was again out on the outskirts of the sound village. This time she didn't hesitate and headed down to what appeared to be a market place, it was just like any other market place though a little smaller and a lot newer then the one in Konoha.

Walking past people she wondered where she could get a bite to eat when a tantalizing smell wafted into her nose. "RAMEN!"

She screamed and tore off to look for the source of the delectable smell.

"Hey watch it!" the people shouted as she avoided near collisions and ran looking left and right for the stall. She got turned around soon though and found herself in an alley.

Her back was to the opening she was boxed in by buildings on three sides and she was in a patch of shade.

"Hey baby yer kinda cute" a wobbly voice said. Looking behind her Naru groaned it was a drunk villager and he had a bottle of something in his hands.

"Don't be like tha'." he replied. He grew angry as she continued to ignore him.

_If I ignore him he will go away_ she thought

Maybe not came soon after as he lunged forward to grab her shoulder to pull her forward. He tried to put his lips on her mouth but she turned her head at the last second and he kissed her cheek instead.

"Uh gross back off!"

"Is he bothering you?" Naru registered the voice then the absence of the man she was still slightly dazed did I mention she wasn't completely recovered yet?

She jerked her head around when she heard a sound. A young woman was pummeling the man into a bloody pulp. "How." punch "many" punch punch "times have I" punch "told you not to get drunk and" kick "go picking up girls" drop "they don't like it!" she had dropped him to the ground by the end.

She looked impressive standing there over the cowering man. Her hair was cut short in the back and shoulder length in front. Her bangs were died green which went well with her black hair. Her eyes were brown and she wore camouflage pants and a ripped t-shirt with combat boots. She looked up catching Naru looking at her. Smiling she stuck out a blue nailed hand.

"Hi the names Youhi and this is Baka I mean Sekai." Her grin faltered when she introduced the man but soon returned to full force.

"I'm Naru." Naru said taking the hand and feeling it beeing shaken firmly. She couldn't help a smile of her own forming on her face.

The man had brown hair and dark brown eyes. His clothes were a white t stained with alcohol and ripped jeans. A closer inspection revealed he didn't look much older then Youhi who looked to be about 19.

"Hey are you hungry?" Youhi asked hearing a loud rumble come form Nauru's stomach. Naru blushed then burst into laughter at the same time Youhi did. Agreeing she and Youhi walked to a ramen stand not too far from where she had gotten lost. Youhi dragged Sekai by his ear the entire way.

'Splash' "Hey what was that for!" 'Splash' "would you stop!" Sekai yelled but his yell was cut off as his head was thrust into a barrel of water by Youhi.

Naru just sat on the stool at the ramen stand. The man behind the counter watched also he had given the boy a special drink and a lecture when he had been brought in. His hands placed a shoulder width apart on the counter. Naru was slurping up noodles watching interestedly the interaction between the two.

She was on her third bowl Youhi had had one and so had Sekai now Youhi was determined to sober him up. From what the man behind the counter had told her Youhi and Sekai had been child hood friends which was why Youhi put up with his ways.

Finally Youhi stopped trying to drown Sekai she left him his hair dripping on his sopping collar looking shame faced next to the barrel.

Naru supposed this was a recurrent if not daily ordeal.

Turning back to the counter now that the show was over Naru placed her bowl on the counter paid and she and Youhi along with a pouting but sober Sekai went out to enjoy the town.

"Jiraiya paced back and forth back and forth in the audience chamber. Orochimaru sat at the table that filled most of the room and Kabuto was no where to be seen.

"Arrrgh! Where could she be! She shouldn't even be able to sit up without difficulty never mind walk out of the building!" But it appeared that she had. The Kyuubi most likely. But now the question was where she had gone.

"Will you sit down please, Kabuto will find her no doubt she has gone out to get some fresh air. The woman here did say she had taken a bath and left." Orochimaru said calmly to his former teammate.

Jiraiya sighed and sat down heavily then began to drum his fingers annoyingly on the table. Orochimaru would never let it show but right then he really wanted some painkiller and a hammer.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Naru said to her two new friends. Yes even Sekai was her friend after he sobered up he apologized to her. From then he had acted nicely with a funny yet slightly corny sense of humor and Naru could see why Youhi stayed his friend despite his problem with drinking.

"Hey kid you're not too bad what are you doing here anyway?" Sekai asked though he had been nice he hadn't asked too many questions before this as they were having to much fun. "I'm heading to the mountains for a year of training but really." she said

Conspiratorially then she leaned in closer and said "but really its an excuse to get away form home for awhile."

"Why?" Youhi said wondering about that she didn't wonder about the training supposing that she was a ninja they had those in the sound village too but why did she leave.

"The Hokage wants me to get married and have a baby but I'm only thirteen how could I be even thinking about that now!" Naru said glad to be able to confide in someone about her problem.

"I'm sure he didn't mean right away if he cares about you enough to consider your kids as grandkids then he wont force you." Youhi said with Sekai nodding his agreement in the back ground.

"You know I could hel- ow!" Sekai had been offering to help her with something and Youhi kicked him in the back of the head. Now he was on the ground and looking up at the two with such a funny look on his face they all broke into gales of laughter.

Minutes later Naru noticed how high the sun was it was past noon! She spent the entire morning here!

"What's the matter?" Sekai asked from the ground. "I have to get back to the hotel near the hot spring I'm supposed to talk to Orochimaru and Jiraiya about something's that happened! They'll be so worried!"

"What Orochimaru you say?! Come-on!" Youhi grabbed Nauru's hand, with Sekai running behind. Youhi led Naru at a sprint weaving up and down streets in and out of stalls. Until they ran smack into someone. The combined wait of Youhi and Naru against the lone stranger knocked the gray haired youth down.

"Kabuto! What are you doing here!?" Naru asked helping him to his feet "I came looking for you to take you to the conference room for a discussion."

"Well I have to go now." Naru said to Youhi and Sekai.

"Hey cheer up we'll see each other again." she smiled and they shook hands with one last hand shake they went there separate ways.

I hope it was worth posting this up. Review or don't type another chapter! Please?

Also Tortal will come in the next chapter oh a Tortal we will go a Tortal we will go yaddayadda blah blah blah to Tortal we will gooooo!

People: *backs away slowly*

Shut up! Don't judge meeeeeee!


End file.
